


Clowns on the Beach

by orphan_account



Category: IT - Stephen King, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pennywise meets with his lover on the beach- but what do his side hoes have to think about it?





	Clowns on the Beach

Jungkookie oppa saw Pennywise from across the beach. He saw Pennywise frolicking around in his skin tight speedo. He knew he must leave the fancams behind- they couldn't see him blush over the hot clown.

 

”Oppar saraghaiyo so hot omo jinja!1111!!” He couldn’t control himself. He needed Pennywise’s orange clown hair to be against him when they kisseu and canoodle omo!

 

JHope oppar found their youngest member in a tight embrace with the clown, and was immediately jealous of kookie. He runs to pennywise’s side, pulling him off jungkookie.=

“How could you, oppar pennywise?!?1!?!11?!?11?1!!?” Jhope yells, tears in his eyes.

 

Just then, Rap Monster oppar and Jiminie run up to pennywise and start crying.

 

“Pennywise oppar! You said we were the only ones!!1!” they both yell in unison.

 

“My boys,” Pennywise says in a deep, rumbling voice that shakes each of their bodies to the core ;), “You all can have a piece of IT”

_____________________-

 

Pennywise oppar takes them to his beach house, holding all their hands on the way. They get inside and are greeted by Yoongi oppar and Taehyungie sipping tea on the couch. 

 

“Pennywise oppar you’re home early!!1” Yoongs says, spilling his hot beverage on his perfect white shirt. “All of you are here! Where is Jin hyungie?”

 

“Who” they all ask, and has his legs wrapped around pennywise already.

 

Pennywise kicks the door of his lair, throwing jungkookie oppar on the floor, the rest of the boys right behind him (without jin of course), ready to get IT on ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 


End file.
